


We Hold Each Other

by Sarina_Hawke_Theirin



Series: Glimpses: Stories of The Inquisition and Beyond [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bi Alistair, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarina_Hawke_Theirin/pseuds/Sarina_Hawke_Theirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Alistair shares a kiss with his husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Hold Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Based on characters from the Dragon Age fanfiction series, Kings And Queens Of Promise, this is a snippet from future events in those characters' lives.

Cassandra placed a soft kiss on Alistair's lips. It was only one kiss, but she rose from the blanket on the ground and hurried across the bridge to the keep, apparently embarrassed by engaging in such behavior with a married man. It wasn't as if he was trying to take advantage of the woman, and he never expected it to go any further. He had no inclination to pursue her. He was just trying to prove a point. All Cassandra ever needed to reveal her softer, warmer side was a bit of respect and kindness along with a simple touch of romance. She wanted to be treated like a lady.

The King of Ferelden rolled onto his back with a self-satisfied smirk.

“You owe me a sovereign,” he told the man hiding behind one of the larger trees.

The Inquisitor waggled his head as he emerged into the clearing. As he came into Alistair’s view, the king’s smile evolved into one of genuine adoration. He couldn’t help it, the man was absolutely exquisite.

Everything about Garrett, from his statuesque build of lean muscle to the sideswept, smooth, dark fringe of hair falling loosely across his forehead, contributed to his good looks. He was dressed in his usual pirate attire of snug black leather pants overlaid by a red and black brocade vest. Beneath the vest, he wore an ebony, high collared shirt with billowed sleeves, unbuttoned to reveal a thick patch of dark chest hair. Heavy brows shaded the most piercing pair of aquamarine eyes Alistair had ever seen. There was no denying it. The man was gorgeous..

The corners of Garrett’s mouth curled into an angled smirk, revealing a pair of deep dimples in his scruffy cheeks and fine lines at the corners of his eyes. “What do you know? I guess you were right after all.”

“Happens occasionally,” Alistair gloated. “I hate to say I told you so, husband…Wait. No I don’t. I’ll happily say it. I told you so.”

The Inquisitor plopped down next to the king and crooked his right leg before resting his forearm across his knee. He peered down at the man sprawled out on the blanket next to him. “It happens so rarely.” His grin widened. “I suppose I’ll let you have your little victory…for now.”

The king placed his hands behind his head and smacked his lips. He was thoroughly enjoying being right for a change. Garrett, of course, was playing it cool, but Alistair knew his husband had taken a serious blow to his pride. The pirate had a way with women. One the king did not possess. This time, however, Alistair’s approach worked much better than Garrett’s roguish charms.

What was killing the Inquisitor most was that Alistair had done in one day what he hadn’t been able to accomplish in more than a year. For months, the pirate attempted to get Cassandra to warm up to him, but the Seeker continually expressed a general distaste for the man. No matter how hard Garrett tried, his impish flirtations were met with only a series of eyerolls and disgruntled noises.  

“Thank you,” were the only words Alistair could manage as he became lost in the other man’s crystal, green-blue eyes.

His breath hitched in his throat as all thought was absorbed by his husband’s mesmerizing gaze. Even after eleven long years, Alistair could hardly believe this man, his best friend and closest confidant, loved him. 

“I’ll tell you what, husband,” the king offered after sitting up to prop his weight onto his right forearm. “I’ll forget the sovereign. For a kiss.”

Garrett smiled and placed his jeweled fingers on Alistair’s bearded cheek then leaned in closer. Alistair’s heart began to pound like the beating of a thousand drums. He delighted in the heavenly, aromatic blend of leather, sandalwood, exotic spices, and his husband’s natural musk. He licked his lips in anticipation of the taste of Garrett’s full lips as they melded with his own.

“Sounds like a bargain,” the Inquisitor whispered with the cool scent of fresh peppermint on his breath.

As Garrett slowly closed the gap between them, Alistair entangled his fingers in the pirate’s dark hair to bring him closer. He lay back on the blanket, pulling his husband down with him. Their lips and tongues danced together in a perfect, hungry rhythm as they melted into each other. He wrapped his free arm around Garrett’s back before sliding his hand up to clasp the pirate’s sinewy shoulder. Alistair moaned with pleasure as he savored the sensation of his husband’s lithe body against his.

The Inquisitor backed away with a saucy smirk playing upon his lips. Alistair wanted to draw him back in for another kiss, but was afraid it would be asking too much. It was all too new, too unfamiliar. He was uncertain how he should behave. The stirring in his smalls begged for more, but rejection of that request would break his heart.

“I love you,” he murmured through trembling lips.

The dimples on his husband’s cheeks deepened. “I love you, too,” he echoed before rolling over onto his back.

Garrett tilted his head to indicate that Alistair should move closer. The king placed his head on the pirate’s shoulder and nuzzled his face against his husband’s chest. He cast his eyes upward to the stars overhead. Examining the evening sky had always been one of Alistair’s favorite pastimes, one he was happy to share with his best friend. Garrett’s hand slid across his chest to cover the king’s before interlocking their fingers.

A smile of absolute contentment graced Alistair’s lips as he inhaled a deep breath. Knowing that Garrett loved him, unconditionally and absolutely, changed his entire outlook. In his husband’s arms, Alistair was free to let go of the doubts and fears that had plagued him for the whole of his life. He was a better man and a better king because of the pirate, and he could never be thankful enough to the Maker for bringing Garrett into his life. Whatever the future held for them, Alistair knew they would endure it as long as they were together.


End file.
